Whatever it Takes
by Princess Aria Romanov
Summary: Lexi, Sam's younger sister, is a very athletic girl. She has the attention of every guy except the one and only Jacob Black, her best friend. She knows about the secret, but what happens when she leaves for two weeks and comes back? J/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Twilight fanfic, but not my first fanfic. You see I did start a fanfic a long time ago, but I dropped it because one of my OC characters was based on an ex-best friend of mine and I knew that I would make her die or something so I just dropped it. But … I'm back in the game so don't flame to hard, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did vampires wouldn't sparkle and Bella would be a kick ass chick that paints her hair and stuff**

* * *

><p>It was one of those mornings that were partly cloudy, you could see some rays of light, but the clouds hid the sun.<p>

It would've been a suck-y day for almost everyone, but not for me as I heard the alarm go off. I looked at the hour 4:30 am, you would be asking, who wakes up at 4:00 am?

You see this is how I start every day; I wake up at 4:30 am, put on my exercise clothes and go downstairs to the kitchen and pick up my water bottle. I go outside and start stretching until my cellphone alarm says its 5:00 am, then I start jogging towards the woods

It's just how I do things; you see I'm a gymnast so I have to keep up with my stamina if I want to win competitions.

As I keep on running without no idea of what time it was, I saw through the trees a dark figure. I ignored it and kept on running.

I kept running ignoring the feeling of being watched. Then I saw, there in front of me was a really big wolf with black fur. I stand to a halt; grab a tree near me while I try to catch my air. The wolf keeps looking at me and I stared back at it.

"Sam, I know that I don't keep track of time, but is it really necessary that you follow me every time I go out running?"

Sam just looked at me with a bored expression as his head pointed in a direction so I could follow him back towards the house.

"Alright, alright, but you have to keep up with me. I've got a meet this Saturday and I want to keep in shape if I want to win gold."

Sam just kept staring and walked in front of me, as I kept on jogging to his side.

Caught ya', didn't I? Yeah, I know about the La Push wolves and I also know about the Cullen's, the treaty, bust most importantly imprinting. Also, Sam's my older brother.

My mom died giving birth to me so my father had to take care of a four year old Sam an a new born baby. When I turned three my dad became a drunk, so a seven year old Sam had to take care of me.

He even went as far as to put me in gymnastics a year later so I could make friends. He would ask Sarah Black or Sue Clearwater to take us to the competitions, he would always be there cheering me on; and when he couldn't he would listen to me re-telling my competition.

When I was twelve, my dad came home one night extremely drunk. He looked at me and started insulting me. When I didn't react he started beating me up and telling me that I killed my mother.

At that moment Sam walked through the door. When he saw my dad beating me up, he phased right then and there. He ran towards me and signaled for me to jump on his back. I did what I was told and he took off running.

We made it to the Black's house and he howled. I few minutes later, Billy Black came wheeling out. He saw me and then he saw wolf formed Sam and signaled me to go to him.

I hugged Sam tightly, my face showing no emotion and ran towards Billy.

A month later, Sam came back looking different. He told me everything including the fact that our father left. He made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Jacob, who was my best friend back then.

As I shook my memories, I looked at my wolf brother.

"Hey Sam, race you back home, but no using your super wolf powers. The last one home has to pay ten bucks."

Sam looked at me and his eyes held the competitive spirit that the Ulley's were known for. He stopped and so did I. We then took our racing stances ready for everything that came up our way.

"On your mark… Get set… GO!"

We both started running and as expected we were both neck to neck. He wasn't using all of his speed, but I knew he would beat me if he did.

We kept looking in front of us, our determination set in high. As we were almost nearing our destination my thoughts lead to when I first met Emily; Sam's girlfriend/fiancée/imprint.

When Sam was sixteen he was dating Emily's cousin, Leah Clearwater. I didn't like her that much, she would make fun of me and Sam sometimes would ignore me because he was with her.

Sometimes I couldn't get a nights rest because the two of them were having rough sex. At least I shared a common interest with Seth, Leah's little brother, who's a year younger than me.

That changed when Sam turned eighteen.

Leah told him that her aunt and her cousin from the Makah Reservation were going to visit and she wanted him to meet them.

That weekend I stayed with Billy because I had a competition.

When I came back, Sam had told me that he had to break up with Leah and explained to me the "magic" of imprinting.

It took him months to convince Emily to date him, but she kept refusing him. In one of those attempts to get her to say yes he got really angry and changed close enough to Emily to give her the three scars she now wears proudly.

He stopped calling her for two reasons: one, because he didn't want to hurt her; two, on that same time Jared Cameron changed and Sam needed to teach him how to control himself and how to fight a vampire.

On one random day, however, she came up to the house and agreed to go out with him. A year later they moved in together and got engaged. On that same year Paul Lahote, also changed.

We were almost nearing the house, but I kept my memories playing, to the times I met Jared and Paul.

I got along with Jared. He was the quiet serious type, but it depends on the situation.

At first I didn't get along with Paul because the first time that we met he started flirting with me, which earned him a broken nose courtesy of my big brother. He still flirts with me, but I just learned to ignore him.

I was still fifteen when Paul changed and I was still friends with Jacob. He kept asking about my brother and his new sets of friends but I couldn't tell him unless I told him about the wolf thing.

During our childhood, he presented to me his second cousin Quil Ateara V who had a friend named Embry Call. The four of us were called the three musketeers and I was their D'artagnan.

My brother wasn't bothered with the fact that I preferred to hang out with boys, but if they started flirting with me or checking me out then they had a problem.

He even went as far as to obligate Paul and Jared to take me to and from school.

At that time, I was ok with the fact that there were only three wolves, I don't think I could've handled others, but as always someone has to come and screw it up.

When Embry turned sixteen I saw him changing. He had more muscles, he was getting taller by the minute, his skin was getting warmer and his hunger was incontrollable.

I knew what this meant, so I rapidly called my brother and he agreed that he was starting the change. Sam sent Paul and Jared to take a close eye on Embry.

For a few weeks nothing happened, until one day this guy was hitting on me.

That day, Embry was going to take me to his house to finish a project. As I was walking down the hallway to the exit, the guy that was hitting on me slammed me against the wall and started grinding on me.

When he was about to kiss me, Embry, out of nowhere, grabs the guy and starts punching him on the face. I pulled Embry away and took him to the woods.

He started shaking, so I let go of him and hid behind a tree and texted Sam to come and help Embry.

When I was done I looked back and in Embry's place was a wolf with gray hair and dark spots. I knew he was scared because he couldn't stop shaking his head.

A few minutes later I saw Sam, Jared and Paul on their wolf form trying to control Embry, when they managed to control him they all changed back and gave Embry a pair of pants.

We walked back to the parking lot and we left to Sam's house to explain everything to Embry. It's been two months since that's happened and now he doesn't hang out with Quil and Jake like he used to.

I kept running and saw the house in front of me. Sam whipped up his full speed.

"Hey, Sam, are you forgetting Emi's rule of entering the house in your wolf form?"

Sam turned to a halt and rapidly hid behind a tree. He changed in record time and was now running in his human form. I kept up my pace and increased when I saw him gaining on me.

"You'll never win Lexi!"

"I'll be damn if I let you win."

"That cash is mine."

"So you think."

We made it to the front of the house that to the living room. I had the advantage, but then he used his wolf strength and shoved me out of the way making him the winner.

"Ha! You owe me ten bucks."

"No way, you cheated! I told you no using your wolf superpowers."

"No, you said no to use it when I was in wolf form. You never mentioned in my human form."

Sam said smirking. I growled at him as he turned his back to me and jumped on his back, trying to choke him. We started rumbling, though he was careful not to use his full force.

As we kept up the struggle we didn't notice that we made it to the kitchen were an imprint and three other wolves were looking at us with indifference.

"I swear, every morning I think I'm taking care of five children, instead of four."

"Nah, Emily it's cool. I like to watch our Alpha struggle a fifteen year old girl who weighs like ninety pounds."

I recognized the voice to be Paul's.

"Don't you think we should stop them? It can get ugly in a minute."

That was Jared the only one who actually cared for my safety in this situation.

"No, way, Jared, this is entertaining to watch."

And that was Embry, my so called best friend.

"OK you two knock it off!"

I sometimes like to thank the Quileute gods for their decision on making Sam the Alpha. Cause Emily could be bossy when she wanted it to, and I don't mean like your mom bossy. I mean like the gets in your face slaps you until you do what she says bossy.

Sam and I let go of each other as Emily went back to her cooking. Sam took this opportunity to walk towards Emily and grab her waist as he placed small butterfly kisses on her neck.

She sighed as he whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Lexi you've got one hour and thirty minutes to get ready for school."

I nodded and went upstairs to go to my bedroom.

My bedroom was medium sized.

The walls where painted orange and green, they had little pink polka dots everywhere.

My bed was made from oak and it had blue bed sheets with little purple polka dots. My pillows were fluffy and in the middle of them there was a light blue wolf plushy that Emily gave to me on my fourteenth birthday.

My night stand and my dresser are the same type of wood as my bed. In my night stand there's a white lamp with purple, blue, green, orange and pink polka dots and my black alarm clock. In my dresser there were hair care products and face care products and it also held a lot of pictures.

I pulled out a drawer to pick up some underwear.

'Hmmm, I kind of want to be frisky today. I don't have gym practice so maybe I should wear something provocative. I just hope he notices.'

I picked up my black laced bra with red detailing and my matching panties.

'If Sam's finds out that I have these types of underwear I swear I would've been home schooled.'

I smiled to myself as I grab my blue cotton bathrobe and went into the hallway bathroom. I locked the door and took off my clothes. I placed them in the bathroom hamper and entered the shower making sure the water temperature was hot so I won't tense my muscles.

I washed and conditioned my hair and then started to wash my body with a citrus lotion.

'Thank God I shaved last night.'

I thought to myself, because I had little time.

I got out of the shower, dried myself, put on my underwear and put the bathrobe on. As I got out of the bathroom I smacked myself into a warm wall. When I looked up I realized I had face planted into Paul's chest.

"I know you wanted me, but damn. You didn't have to take a shower so we could do it."

Paul said smirking at me. I snorted.

"You wish! I'd rather date a monkey than date you, so, if you don't mind you're blocking my way to my bedroom and I need to get ready for school."

"Aw, baby, don't be like that! You know we were meant to be with each other, preferably naked."

He winked at me and I knew what I had to do.

"Sam! Paul is trying to rape me again!"

At that I heard the footsteps of my brother and saw the pain stricken face of Paul being dragged away from me. I laughed as I ran into my room and locked it.

I went into my small walk in closet and picked out a pair of short jeans that reached mid thigh and a black t-shirt with a smiley face that had fangs and read out 'I bite'. I laughed at the irony of it. After I put on my clothes I went into the drawer to pick out a pair of socks so I could put on my black faded Converse's.

I then went back into my dresser and started brushing my hair. Deciding that I wanted curly hair I took the hair gel that made your hair get curls. It wasn't hard for me because I inherited my mom's wavy hair.

I then grabbed my makeup bag and put on some eyeliner, some mascara and pink lip-gloss. As my hair dried somewhat I put on a black diadem with a little pink heart on top of it.

Then I put on my mom's heart shaped silver necklace and my silver charms bracelet that Sam gave to me on my thirteenth birthday. It had a moon, stars and a silver wolf. I then put on my silver chain like earrings to finish the look.

I put on my perfume and stared at my reflection. I looked good if I do say so myself. As I was fluffing my hair a little bit something caught my eye.

It was a picture of Jacob and me on one of my gymnastics competition. I was wearing a green leotard with gold lining and Jake was wearing a black Thunder Cats t-shirt, we were both smiling as I held up my gold medal and Jake's arm was around me.

That was when we were twelve and that was the day I realized I had a huge crush on Jacob Black. Even though I can't tell him about the wolf thing we're still best friends.

After that event I tried to make him notice me. I started wearing makeup and fixing my hair every time I saw him. I would try to wear nice clothes, heck I even put on perfumes, but to no avail.

I think he's just thick headed or something. My brother thinks is because he's gay, not that I have anything against the gay population. Heck I have a gay friend!

The only ones who realized I had a crush on him were Quill and Embry. Though you might think because they're jokester's that they would've made fun of me, but they surprised me by doing the opposite.

They encouraged me to keep trying to make Jake notice me. They even helped out little, but he just wouldn't catch on. I looked at myself again in the mirror and sighed.

'I just hope he notices.'

I repeated my thought as I went downstairs to eat my breakfast and have another boring day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you guys liked it. I'll be posting the second chapter when I have time since I'm in college and what not. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. So if you have any questions then just review or pm, whatever flows your boat…? Anyways, 'till next chapter. Oh, and I haven't read the books (I just watched the movies), I just Google must of the info I put in here (so if I make a mistake feel free to tell me), also they're in New Moon, but some characters that were supposed to be presented in Eclipse, will be presented now, so I don't prolong this story.<strong>

**Peace out suckers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's second chapter of my story and thanks to for reviewing on the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and if I did I would had made my OC have a Harem with all of the wolves, except for Leah and she would just be her bff!**

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs just as Emily was placing my plate of breakfast on the table. I looked at the plate full with scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered toast. I then took a glass and filled it with orange juice and sat down to eat.<p>

"No fair Emily why does she get to eat first?"

"Cause, Embry, if you guys eat first I would die of starvation."

"She has a point, Em."

"Thank you, Emi, for agreeing with me."

I said as swallowed a piece of the scrambled egg and then drank my OJ.

"Yum, this food is delicious, Emily."

"Why thank you sweetie."

"Emily! She's doing it on purpose. Underneath her hotness and her sweet side she has an evil mastermind."

"What are you babbling about Paul? She was just complementing my cooking."

"No you see that's where you're wrong she's picking on us because she gets to eat first." Paul said whining and giving Emily the puppy dog eye look.

"I would never do such a thing, Pauly." I said with sarcasm while smirking. He hated when I called him that.

"I'd rather you'd call me sexy or the man of your dreams."

I kept eating my food in silence while I glared at him. Before the silence got more awkward Emily came to the rescue and placed their breakfasts. They started scarfing down their food like, well like, wolves.

"Aren't you going to eat Emily?"

"I already ate, but thanks for your concern."

"Done!" They said at the same time.

"What do you say?" It was Sam who was talking now, and from the looks of it he also ate early.

"Thank you Emily!" They said at the same time, again.

'I swear if they didn't have ages apart I would have thought they were triplets or something.'

"Ok, yeah, nice. Can we go now?" I said heading towards the door.

"What's the rush Lexi? I mean, it's not like, oh let's say, Jacob Black is going to be there early…" Embry said with a smirk on his face.

I gave an ugly snort: "Oh, please. That has nothing to do with it. It's just that I want to get there early. You know what they say: 'Early bird gets the worm.'" I started fidgeting at that point.

"Then why do you blush every time we say his name?" Embry kept up saying.

"Blushing? Me? Who's ever heard of such thing?" I kept fidgeting.

"Oh, really then… Jared? Did you know that JACOB is a really good mechanic? I mean he's really good with his hand, especially on a car, imagine on a girl who has been crushing on him since Jr. High…"

'I'm not going to blush; I'm not going to blush…'

"Embry, I think you did the trick, man. I mean look at her she reminds me of a tomato." Jared said laughing and pointing at me.

I started glaring at Embry and they all started laughing, Emily started giggling and even Sam started chuckling a little bit.

"Oh, come on Lexi. Everyone knows this, it's not a secret. I mean look at how you're dressed, which I don't approve by the way." Sam finished glaring at my clothing.

"Well tough luck because I'm not changing unless you want us to be late for school." I declared glaring at Sam.

"Sam, stop being such an older brother. She looks nice. And boys, Lexi's right, you got twenty minutes to get going. Now off you go!" Emily said while trying, key word trying, to push the boys out the door.

I gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and did the same with Emily: "Bye guys see ya later!"

I said as I walked out the door and made my way to Jared's old beat up truck. I sat at the front seat so Paul wouldn't try to flirt or rape me, although I doubt Jared would let that happen. Jared started the car and we were on our way to La Push High School.

We made in a matter of fifteen minutes as I got out of the car, flipped my book bag onto my back and made my entrance to the school. I went to my home room and sat at my normal desk and after a minute I felt a person sit next to me, but not just any person, THE person.

"Hey Jake!" I said looking at him. He wasn't as buff as the pack, but to me he was hot and I do love men with long hair.

"Hey Lexi! What's up? I heard you arrived with the 'Hall Monitors on Steroids'." The entire school called them that because they became extremely buff in a matter of weeks, and also because they say that they're our protectors.

"Yeah, you know Sam, but can you please stop referring to them like that? I just don't like people calling them that, ya' know?" I said shrugging and looking at Jake's eyes; big mistake. Those endless pools of dark chocolate eyes, I can look at them forever.

"Lexi? Lexi… Yoo-hoo!" I snapped out of it as I saw Jake moving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry, got distracted." I mumbled and looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

"With what?" At that moment I thank whatever god out there for bringing Quil on such a good timing.

"Well hello there my cousin!" Quil said while giving Jacob a knuckle punch.

"'Sup, Quil?" Jacob said, retracting his hand.

"Oh, not much, but I do see a hot, sexy girl right next to you. Who is this delicate creature?" Quil said while walking towards my seat. "Well I'll be damn! This hottie with the gymnastics body is none other than Lexi." He added a wink and smirk, just for the heck of it.

It was another attempt to make Jake notice me as more than a friend; I just hope he does notice this time.

"Why, Quil, you tease?" I said in a mock southern bell accent.

"I'm serious, Lexi. Any guy would be happy to have you as your girlfriend, or better yet, just to have you." Quil said in his, somewhat, sexy voice.

I looked at Jake with my 'can you help out' face. He noticed and chuckled a little bit, before speaking up.

"Alright, Quil, that's enough. I know you have a crush on Lexi, but that doesn't mean you can openly ask for sex. And, Lexi, I know you kind of have a thing for Quil, but, can't you at least act civilized. Come on guys you're in a classroom you can make out when you're in your free period. "

Both Quil and I widened our eyes at the same time, our faces were blushing and our mouths were agape.

He never said anything like that before, normally he would put his arm around me and said that he was going to punch him or something, but know, know he seriously believes that Quil and I have a thing for each other?

'It wasn't supposed to work out like this!' My mind screamed.

The bell rang, signaling that the free ten minutes were done and that we needed to pay attention to the teacher. Quil sat next to me and grabbed my hand; I looked at him and just smiled.

"Don't worry, Lex, he'll notice in time. I'm just sure that you two will end up together, eventually." Quil whispered softly so Jake wouldn't hear.

I nodded and looked at the front of the class, paying attention to our health teacher as she started talking about the wrongs of smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol. Fifty minutes went by and then I was heading for my next class, which I had with Embry and Quil.

I sat next to the window, Embry sat in front of me and Quil next to me. They weren't that close anymore, but they did still talked. Especially when it came to the most gossiped topic, which would be Jacob and my nonexistent relationship with him.

Embry turned around so he could talk to me: "So how did it go? Did he realize that you were attractive in some way or another, or did actually go as far as to ask you on a date?" He finished wiggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him and looked outside the window. Just seeing the forest and whatnot made me more relax. Embry cleared his throat and when I looked at him he had an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Quil just told me what happened. Man he's a douchebag, I mean; can't he see clearly or what? You know, Lex you can do much better than him. The guys and I agree that you're better off without him, ya' know?"

I sighed: "I know, but I can't just get him out of my mind. I mean, I've had a huge crush on him when we were twelve and I fell in love with him when we were thirteen, so to think that I've waisted five years of my life for him can be a downer. I know you guys don't understand but I can't stop loving him."

When I looked at the front, our Spanish teacher was coming into the classroom.

'She's always ten minutes late.'

After forty minutes of the teacher trying to get the class to say: 'Hoy es un día especial, porque es el aniversario de mi matrimonio.' Yeah I'm really good at Spanish…we finally left to our next class.

I had an elective class, which is theater, so none of the guys took it with me. I took the class with many people I knew, but I was especially friends with this girl named Kim Coldwell.

"Hey, Kim, how's life?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Same as always, admiring Jared from afar. You?"

"Same, except Jacob totally thinks I have the hots for Quil. Can you believe that?"

With both stared at each other and then shivered.

"I can't believe that Jacob would think something like that. I mean, if he said that you had a thing for Paul or some other guy, I would understand, but Quil? He's just so, ick!"

We then started laughing uncontrollably. Kim knew I had a thing for Jacob, I knew she had a thing for Jared. She thought I was Jared's girlfriend until I explained to her that we were just friends and that I liked another guy. We became friends right then and there.

Kim's the smart, shy girl; she looks like the rest of the Native American girls, but in my opinion she was a true beauty queen. She told me she's had a crush on Jared ever since she entered high school. Kim's one year younger than Jared, but she shares physics with him, senior physics. I told you she was smart.

We kept talking until the teacher came in to start our class.

I honestly love theater and the way that our teacher taught it to us was fun and entertaining, all too soon the bell rang and we had to go to our next class. I said goodbye to Kim and went to English class. I took that class alone, so I could think to myself without either babbling away or just staring at a specific person. Class was a little bit boring, but soon the bell rang meaning that we have lunch.

As always I waited at the entrance of the cafeteria so Quil, Jacob and I could sit together at lunch. You see, I may be close with the pack, but I also understood that my friends were also important, so I had a schedule.

On Mondays and Wednesdays I sat with the pack; on Tuesdays and Thursdays I sat with Quil and Jacob; and on Fridays I sat with Kim and her friends, which were nice to me. Ok, maybe they were nice to me because I was friends with the 'hottest guys on school', but still they were, somewhat, nice.

Today was Tuesday, and as if on cue, Quil and Jacob walked towards me.

'Oh, God! I totally forgot that today was the day that the guys took gym after lunch.'

You might be wondering; why am I freaking out? You see, so they have time to hang around and not worry to come late, they wear their gym uniforms, which consist of shorts and a white t-shirt with the school logo. Even though Jake isn't as ripped as the pack, you could still see his six packs that were marked on his shirt. Quil also has a six pack, but again, not as defined as the packs.

"Come on Lexi, let's come inside." Jake said as he held the door for me.

'I wish you'd come inside me…'

So it's no secret that I do fantasize of Jacob and I having sex, and, sometimes, those fantasizes come to me when I'm sleeping so drastic calls for drastic measures. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about, right? I mean, I've heard of girls that go to such lengths as to buying toys and whatnot, but I do it 'Al natural', if you catch my drift.

What? Don't judge me! I'm a hormonal teenage girl, you would know what I mean if you knew what I see every morning/afternoon/night. Can you blame me?

After standing in line and paying for our food, we sat at our table and starting chatting away. I was glad that Quil was there, because if not, I would've made a fool of myself.

"So, Lexi? Since you don't have gymnastics today, maybe we could hang out at my place. You know, Quil, Embry, you and I? Like old times." Jake asked eating his chocolate pudding.

I noticed that some fell at his jaw, and if I wasn't so self-controlled I would've licked him right then and there. But I controlled myself and started to answer, remembering that Embry had patrol today after school, so I had to lie to him.

"Actually, Embry can't today, he has something's to do, you know?" Quil and Jacob almost looked sad.

They knew that when Embry became one of them, that their friendship wouldn't be the same. Rare thing was that they never did ask me of what Sam and rest of them did and I was grateful for that, that's why they're my best friends.

"Oh, I just remembered I can't either, today's the day my mom takes me out to eat, so I can't miss that." Quil said, and I knew it wasn't another scheme.

Ever since Quil's dad left him and his mother, she's tried her best to make sure Quil doesn't go the wrong path. So every week they have an annual dinner and either Quil or his mom picks a restaurant or diner and go out to eat.

"Well it'll be just you and me, Lexi. My dad is going to be there, he says he hasn't seen you in a while."

"I do miss Billy; he's really fun to be around. So how's your rabbit going?"

Jacob's rabbit is his nickname for his car, he's been rebuilding it for months now and it's almost complete.

"It's coming along great. I have to find some parts, but it'll be done in two weeks tops. I can't wait to finish, though. I want Bella to see it firsthand." At that Jake sighed and his face became loopy, probably thinking about the Bit…I mean Bella.

"You do realize she has a boyfriend, right?" I said sounding annoyed.

"Don't remind me, that asshole is keeping me away from her. I mean I don't know what she sees in that guy."

"Probably because he's rich…Maybe Bella is a gold digger and that's why she won't go out with you." I said nonchalantly, as Quil tried, and failed, to stop laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Lexi. At least she doesn't pretend to not like a guy when it's obvious she does." Jake said glaring at me.

I looked down, defeated. I knew Quil was glaring at him and if I looked up the rest of the pack would be also glaring at him.

The bell rang and I got up and threw away my garbage away and left the cafeteria. I had advanced history with the junior's, and also with a very persistent Paul Lahote.

'Great…' I thought grimly. It's not that I don't like Paul; it's just that he's a dickhead. If he wasn't the playboy of the school I would've gone out with him. But, alas, he is and my love for Jacob beats him any day. As always he would wait for me outside of the classroom. He smirked at me and we went inside the classroom together.

The real reason for Paul to accompany me inside is because Sam ordered him to do it after he found out that some junior boys wanted to ask me out, ever since then Paul started sitting next to me no one would ask me out. Which I loved and hated.

Class started immediately I wasn't really paying attention and soon the bell rang. Just as I was going to my math class, Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"What's the rush, baby? We can stay here a few minutes and maybe do some extracurricular activities." Paul whispered seductively in my ear and I shivered at his voice.

Ok, the real reason why Paul Lahote flirts with me every chance he gets, it's because we made out once. Shocker, I know, and that's the main reason why I hate him.

It went like this; it's been six months since that emo/girly girl Isabella Swan moved into Forks. It's been six months since Jake wouldn't shut up about her.

The first week she moved to Forks, Jake would go to Bella's house to talk to her and to tell her that he wanted her to be relaxed at her new ambience. I thought nothing of it because I really just thought that they were friends, how wrong was I?

One day Jake came back saying that he had a crush on Bella and ever since then he's still been crushing on her even though she has a boyfriend.

That day we were at Quil's house and Embry was with us. Jake kept talking on how perfect she was and how pretty and her dough eyes and blah, blah, blah. Quil and Embry saw my sad face, but I kept smiling so Jake wouldn't notice.

After that I ran to my house crying my eyes out and came home to see Paul there. I didn't know what came over me but soon we were making out on the couch, him on top of me.

Before we could continue he heard Sam and Emily's footsteps and sat in the loveseat while I lay on the sofa.

The next day I explained to him why I did it and apologize for my behavior. We haven't talked about in forever and now it all seems to come back to me.

All I wanted to do was to make out with Paul Lahote and forget about Jacob Black and his infatuation with Isabella Swan.

So I took him up on his offer and started making out with him on the classroom. He held my hips tight as I grabbed at his neck to deepen the kiss.

'Thank God that the math teacher is really a nice guy and he doesn't care if we're late. He would've given me detention if he found out the reason I was late.'

As I kept making out with Paul, I was unaware of the dark brown chocolate eyes that were looking at us in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, there's the second chapter, hope you like it! I guess all of you might know who was looking at them, not much of a cliffhanger, huh?<strong>

**Oh, and the Spanish translation is: 'Today is a special day, because it is my wedding anniversary.'**

**There you learned some Spanish, enjoy!**

**Also some info: Jared is a senior. Paul and Kim are junior's. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Lexi are sophomores. Seth (though he's still not in this fanfic 'till the near future), is a freshman. Collin and Brady are in their last year of junior high. Sam, Emily and Leah are in college (though Sam and Emily take online classes so Sam can patrol and Emily can help around the house).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's another chapter! Yay! Anyways, I noticed in the last chapter that I didn't post the name of the person who reviewed first, but no worries… Thanks to Rise of the Lemming for reviewing the first AND second chapter. People I know some of you hate the whole author begging thing, but come on? There must be something you like or dislike of the chapters so review if you like a part or if some of the characters are to OC so I can change my approach. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does (she's the one to blame for making vampires stupid, human girls retarded and werewolves hot!) Lol!**

* * *

><p>"I got to go to my math class, Paul, or the teacher will give me detention." I said as Paul grabbed my wrist again.<p>

"Lexi, you know that sometimes I may come on as a flirt, but you how much I care about you. I mean, don't tell me that you don't feel anything when we start making out, right?" Paul said turning me to face him.

I sighed: "Paul, you really are a great guy, and a very good kisser, but one day you'll imprint and where will that leave me, a similar version of Leah?" I said yanking my wrist and glaring at Paul.

Besides Embry, both Paul and Jared have had feelings for me. Not that I considered myself a very pretty girl, but they did, at some point. Jared let it slide and decided not to push forward, Paul is another story. I don't want to hurt him, but he will find his soul mate one day.

As I walked out of the classroom and went into my math class, I saw a piece of paper on the door stating that Mr. Flynn was sick and that we had free period.

'Great and we have a test tomorrow'

I walked down towards the library and decided to do my homework early, that way I wouldn't have to do it in Jake's house.

'Better text Sam so he knows where I'll be after school.'

'Sam, I'm going 2 Jakes house. I'll call u so u can pick me up. Luv u!' five minutes later I received a text from Sam.

'Ok, I'll pick you up. Have fun and say hi to Billy for me.' I put my cellphone away and started on my homework.

After fifty minutes of: Doing a list of the pros and cons of drinking alcohol; finding the translations of Spanish words; writing a one page play of a clown; doing an English essay about our first love; and reading two chapters about the civil war… I was done with my homework.

I was happy because today I have to free period's one right after the other. I decided to head outside were I know that Jake, Em, and Quil will be there.

As I headed outside I started to think about the things that have happened today.

'What should I do? I mean, I really, really, love Jake, but he's so into Bella that he doesn't even notice any other girl, especially me. The fact that Quil thinks we'll end up together gives me hope, but the pack thinks I should move on and Paul wants me to date him because he cares for me. But, what happens when he imprints? I mean, I like Paul, a little bit, but he being a flirt plus he might find his soul mate soon makes me stay away from him. Sigh, I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just give up, heck there probably lots of guys out there who want to date me and who knows? Maybe one of them will stick with me and get married with me. The thing is I can't date yet…'

One of the many rules the council of elders made was that I couldn't date someone who wouldn't be a wolf. You see they made a list of the possible warriors that could change in time. The list contained these names: Uley, Ateara, Black, Lahote, Cameron, Littlesea, and Clearwater. So it was safe for me to have crushes on some of them, but that was the problem!

'What if they all imprint on different girls and I'm left out?'

It was a sad and scary thought, but it was the truth. Being left out was worse than being imprinted on, although I would love someone to imprint on me… I could imagine waiting for these guys to change and none of them imprinting on me and then what would I do?

You might say: 'Oh, well, why don't you go in the dating world and go out with lots and lots of guys?'

That, my friends, is the thing, the council also said that if I were to never be imprinted on I could never marry someone outside the pack. So I am doom to be forever alone. Sigh.

My thoughts were interrupted by a giant, warm body nocking me into the ground.

"HELLO LEXI!" Embry said with excitement.

"Em, I love you like a brother and all, but can you please get off of me?"

"Why? It's quite comfortable here."

"Embry. Cant. Breath."

"Em, you're killing her man!" Quil said with concern.

"Sorry." Embry said getting off of me and offering his hand to pull me up.

"That's ok; if I die you would be beheaded by Sam." I said giving him my sweet innocent smile.

"Gee, Lexi, that makes feel so much better." Embry mumbled.

"Aw, who needs a hug?" I said wrapping my arms around his midsection. What? He's really tall.

"Thanks, Lex."

"No prob. Embry."

"Aw, don't I get a hug?" Quil said opening his arms: "Come on! You know you want to…" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, alright!" I said hugging him. "You know I can't resist your wiggling eyebrows."

"I know you can't!"

I stopped hugging Quil and went towards Jake.

"Do you want a hug, too?" I said opening my arms, while smiling.

"Nah, that's ok, you have too many guys kissing your ass. I'd rather not be a part of it." Jake said looking away.

We all stayed silent for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"You know what? I don't want to come over today, Jake." I said this while looking at the ground.

Jake's head snapped up and looked at me: "I didn't mean it…"

"Well it sounded like it did!" I looked at him: "You know, you've been acting weird lately and I don't know what's going on with you. I mean, first, you deduced something that isn't true; second, you insult me; and third, I haven't seen you around for a while ever since Bella's boyfriend dumped her. We get it, you like her, but would it kill you to spend time with your friends? I mean, at least, Embry is TRYING to be with you guys, so this friendship doesn't get ruined! If you don't want to hang out with us, so you can spend time with Bella, then it's fine with me. But, stop pretending to be our friend, because, it's hurting all of us." I softened my tone at that last part and sighed.

I sat down next to him and looked at the gray covered sky. It was quiet until I heard some rustling and a pair of arms hugging me sideways.

"I'm sorry, Lex. You know I didn't mean it. I'll make it up to you, I promise, please come over today." I felt his breath on my neck and shivered involuntarily. I breathed in his cologne mixed with his own sent.

I knew I was going to apologize, and if I did he would let go, so I decided to pretend to be thinking it. This is why I envied Bella, because he would hold her like this. I seriously think that girl is blind or something.

I mean, look at this hunk of Quileute man holding me in his arms. He may not be like the pack but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Lex, please talk to me." He whispered in my ear and I got butterflies all over my stomach.

I nodded not trusting my voice at that moment.

"Good!" And, as usual, he let go of me started a conversation with Quil and Embry about cars and video games.

The bell rang signaling that the school day was over. I walked over to Quil's car, a gift from his grandpa, and waited for Jake and Quil to walk over here. In the distance I could make out Jared and his car. He looked at me and nodded. He got on his car and left with Paul and Embry. I sighed.

Today Sam and Embry would be patrolling so Embry doesn't lose it. He's still a pup, after all.

Jake and Quil made it to the car and we all got on it. The drive to Jake's house was filled with music and laughter, just like old times, except Embry isn't here.

"Hey guys. I got an announcement to make." Quil said all excited.

"What is it, Quil?" Jake said sighing.

"Wait for it…" A few minutes later a foul stench filled the car.

"Ew! Quil, did you just fart? In the car?" I said while pinching my nose to keep out the stench.

"Smell my manly stench, Lexi. Smell it!"

"Dude, that's gross! No wonder no girl asks you out, you're disgusting." Jake said shaking his head.

"Nah, I only do it with you guys. Never in front of the ladies."

"And what am I exactly?" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, Lexi. You're not a lady. No. You're a woman."

"Nice to know something that is completely obvious, Quil." I said looking out the window.

"So, does that mean that you do it in front of women?" Jake said and we both started laughing.

"Alright, alright. It isn't that funny." Quil said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's funny for us. Sorry, Quil, but you got to admit, you deserved it." I said leaning forward so I could talk to him.

Quil grumbled something and we laughed a little more until he pulled over Jake's house. We all got out of the car and enter the house.

"Dad! I'm home and I brought some guests!"

"I hardly think that Bella is a guest. I mean, you practically bring her here every day." Billy came rolling in the living room.

"Uncle Billy! I feel insulted that you just called me a girl!" Quil said in dramatics.

"Oh, sorry, Quil. I haven't seen much of you and when I do you're always helping Jake fix that rabbit of his." Billy said as Quil gave him a hug.

"Nah, it's ok. I got to go, anyways. Today's my dinner night with mom." Quil said rubbing his neck: "I just came here to say hi to my favorite uncle."

"I'm your only uncle, Quil." Billy said rolling his eyes and smiling: "Go have fun with your mother and tell her I said hi."

"Will do Uncle Billy! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Quil went out the door and drove away.

"I don't know what Quil is talking about. I don't see another guy; all I see is little Lexi standing before me. Well you still look thirteen, how old are you again?" He rolled towards me and I gave him a hug.

"Hey, Billy, it's been a long time since I've seen you. Sam says hi, by the way. Oh, and by the way, I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen next week." I stopped hugging him.

"Well I've never would've thought and it has been a long time. Well ever since Bella's boyfriend left her, Jake here has been trying to make her happy. He talks about her all day; I hope that the two of them can end up together. That would make me and Charlie in laws." Billy said smiling at himself.

"Dad!" Jake whined as both of them went to the kitchen.

"Well it's true, I mean, no other girl can compare to Bella. Am I right, Lexi?"

"Jake, I'm going to use the bathroom."

He just nodded and entered the kitchen while I walked down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom. I slipped down to the floor brought my knees so my chin could rest in them and shed silent tears.

I know Billy doesn't know that I like his son, but it still hurts the fact that he prefers Bella over me. Unlike Sarah who'd always say to Billy that Bella was a weird child. I smiled a little at that. We were just kids at that time.

The tears kept flowing, not only because of what Billy had said, but because Jake is ecstatic that his dad approves of her. I know it sounds stupid, but you would be like this if the guy you love and his dad prefer another girl. Especially when they say it to your face.

It makes you feel unimportant, and unloved. I mean, Billy is like a dad to me and for him to say that it was like a slap to my face. That meant that, in time, if Bella does leave her boyfriend and chooses Jake, I wouldn't be able to come to his house and that he would forget about me.

It was expected, I mean everyone that I love will eventually leave me.

I stopped crying, stood up, washed my face and got my bag to reapply my makeup. I sighed and made my way outside, towards the kitchen. Billy was cooking something, while Jake was doing his homework. I sat down on the table and stared at everything except at Jake.

"Aren't you going to do your homework, Lexi?" Jake asked as he tried to do a math equation.

"Nope, I already did it. The math teacher didn't come today and I decided to do it all on my spontaneous free period. Do you need any help? That way you could finish faster and we can talk more."

"Sounds like a plan, Lex." Jake said as he pushed his math homework towards me.

"Oh, no. I'm going to help you. I didn't say I would do it for you." I got up and sat next to Jake.

In less than thirty minutes, Jake had finished his homework and we were now in the living room playing video games.

"YES! I won, again!" I screamed for joy as beat Jake in a racing game.

"Nuh uh, you cheated, Lexi!" Jake said while glaring at me.

"You just can admit that you lost to a girl!" I said while doing my victory dance.

As I kept dancing I didn't notice Jake coming towards me. He turned me around and started tickling me. I started laughing so hard.

"Jake…Stop…Tickling me!"

"Not until you admit that you cheated!" Jake kept tickling me and we both fell on the floor.

I kept rolling around and my sides started to hurt from all of the laughing.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it, Lexi!"

"Ok, ok! I did cheat! I used a cheat code that Quil gave me."

"I'm going to kill him!"

Just then we looked at each other in the eyes and we realized in what position we were both in. Jake was on top of me grabbing my hips while I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

We kept staring at each other and I noticed that he had a look in his eyes, but it was gone in merely seconds. For one instant I thought I saw lust in his eyes. He started to lean towards me and I close my eyes.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jake stood up faster than lighting. He answered the door and my fears were dreaded at what he said next.

"Hey, Bells!"

"I'm sorry to come here unexpected, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me. That is if you're not doing anything." Ugh! She even sounded so innocent!

"Nah, I'm not doing anything of importance right now." My heart dropped at that.

I was almost at the verge of crying but I held it in. The next thing I knew, Billy rolled out and when he saw Bella, he had an excited face.

'Thanks, Billy! I don't see you for weeks and you're more excited to see her. Don't cry in front of them, just keep calm and everything will be ok.'

I got up and stood next to Billy, as he approached Bella.

"Bella! I might say, you're a full grown woman, are you sure your eighteen, cause I could've sworn you were twenty-one and out of all of Jake's friends you're my favorite." I flinched at this.

I think I just died a little, now I knew for sure that Billy didn't love me anymore. I wasn't his favorite, before his children, and now he wasn't the father figure I grew up with. Now he was just another person that I love who has left me.

I looked away from this scene until miss idiot had to ask.

"Jake, who's that?" That is a girl, and did I detect, jealousy?

"Oh, uh, Bella this is my friend, Lexi. You remember her, right? We used to play together when we were kids."

"I didn't know you had another friend that's a girl. I thought you said I was your only one."

'He said WHAT? You stupid little prick! Why I ought to cut your dick and make you swallow it you piece of trash that I love so much!'

"Well, figures, I mean, it's not every day that your friends with a known gymnast. Maybe he thought that, if you knew, you would be friends with him for the fame and glory." I said faking a smile while I glared at her.

"Lexi, that wasn't nice to say. Anyways, Bella, where are you taking Jake?" Billy said as he scolded me like a little child and then smiled at Bella.

"I was thinking to first beach, but since you already have guests…"

"She was just leaving! Right, Lexi?" Jake glared at me for the comment I had said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Great! So, we can go now, right?" Jake said ecstatic.

"Sure! Let's go!" They both left and drove away from the house.

I texted Sam to come pick me up and sat outside in the porch. I had tears in my eyes, as Billy rolled out.

"I don't know what's gotten into ya', Lexi, but I know your mother wouldn't be proud of what you did. Honestly, what would she say if she saw the way you treated Bella? I am really disappointed in you Alexandria."

That was all it took for me to snap. I've had enough this crap and I knew I would regret what I would say next, but I didn't give a fuck. I stood up and looked at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't care if this man acted like my father when I was a child, but right now I hated him.

"And why do you care?"

"Because you're very important to me." He said calmly.

"Oh, so know I'm your favorite? What about Bella, huh? I'm pretty sure she would be very disappointed if she heard you right now! I mean, you see her every god damned day and act like you haven't seen her in years, but I haven't been over here in over a month and what do I get? Nothing! That's right nothing, I saw it in your eyes, and you were disappointed in seeing me! You thought I was your precious Bella! I'm so sick of that bitch and the game she's playing with Jake!"

"Watch your tone and language with me, young lady! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Hit me? Go on Billy act like my father! Hit me and scream at me like the child I am! Or better yet why don't you leave my life like both of my parents did! Because it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Everyone I love always leaves me! My mom left me before I knew her and my dad left me because he hated me! And now you're leaving me because you don't care for me anymore! You stopped calling me after Bella moved here, when you promised me, that no matter what, you would always call me and love me like a father! But you lied to me like my dad lied to my mom." I was in full blown tears at this moment and I kept looking at the grown.

"Lexi, I never wanted to hurt you. But you have to understand that things change and I can't be always there for you. Bella needs us she…"

I cut him off again: "I need you…" I said in a whisper. I heard a car pulled up and I grabbed my bag.

"Lexi…"

"Tell Jake he's still invited to my sweet sixteen, but I won't come over your house anymore." I said in a monotonous voice as I took few steps before I stopped and looked at him: "You know, Sarah would have known why I acted the way I did towards Bella, but since she's not here I'll tell you why." I took a deep breath: "I love Jacob, not as a brother or as a friend; I love him like the nonexistent girlfriend that I am to him. If it's too much to ask, don't tell him."

I walked down the porch and ran to the car. I saw the entire pack there, but I didn't care I started crying again. They didn't ask me what happened and I was grateful for that. The person that I loved in this world like a father prefers a girl who has everything to a girl who has lost the two important things in her life. In a sick way I envied her and I wish I was her. The main reason of why I wanted to be her was to have Jacob Black's heart, something he will never give me.

* * *

><p><strong>So…Yeah. I went a little emo there didn't I? I didn't mean to put Billy as the bad guy, but hey it's a change in things. If you haven't caught on, the reason Bella still calls Edward her boyfriend is because they didn't actually broke up, he just left, so technically Edward is still Bella's boyfriend. Well anyways review.<strong>

**Someone asked me the ages of the characters so here they are:**

**Sam and Emily are twenty**

**Leah and Rachel are nineteen**

**Jared is eighteen**

**Paul and Kim are seventeen**

**Embry, Quil and Jacob are sixteen**

**Lexi is fifteen soon to be sixteen**

**Seth is fourteen soon to be fifteen**

**Collin and Brady are thirteen, but they'll phase when they're fourteen to give them more 'maturity'**

**Claire will be five in this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**So … Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but college decided to be a bitch and gave me lots of projects, homework and quizzes and when I finally thought I had free spare time they bombarded me with finals. So yeah, anyways I saw Breaking Dawn: it was epic! I almost threw up (no spoilers for the ones who haven't seen it, but if you did you know what I'm talking about). **

**Important: The following Oc's that will be mentioned in this chapter are important in the near future, you will see why.**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah!**

After we reached home I left to my bedroom immediately, closing the door and lying on the bed. I had only ten minutes of peace when my door opened and then closed. When I looked up I saw Embry. He sat at the foot of the bed and we waited in silence, until he broke it up.

"I know that this might hurt, but, what happened between you and Billy?" I knew he would ask.

Normally Embry isn't one to pry, but when he does it's just so you can feel better. I sat up and brought my knees to me. I sighed and then told him everything. I told him what Jacob said in homeroom; I told him what he said at lunch; I told him what happened between me and Paul; what Jake said in free period, although he was there; and I told him of what happened in Billy's house. When I was done, I was in tears yet again.

Embry came closer to me and draped his warm arms over my shoulders. It felt comforting. I can honestly say that Embry was the twin brother I've never had. Of course I can't 0leave out Quil, but he's more of the friend that makes you laugh. After I had no more tears left in me I stopped and stayed quiet.

"Do you need any help with your homework? Emily and I want all of you guys to finish your education." I said looking at Embry in the eyes.

He nodded and we both got up of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, after I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I saw Jared trying to tutor Paul into doing his homework. When they saw me they smiled and then continued on what they were discussing. Embry and I sat down on the available seats and started doing his homework.

After a few hours, Embry left saying he needed to go home to his mom. I saw the sad look in his eyes as he took his car and left. Unlike Paul and Jared, Embry couldn't tell his mom of what he was because she's and outsider. If I could I would've told the council to revoke that stupid rule. A mother needs to know of these things.

Paul and Jared left soon after to patrol. I told Emily I would clean the dishes and the mess the boys made so she could sleep a few hours with Sam. She agreed, reluctantly, and went to bed. After I was done with the cleaning I decided to take a shower, after that I went to bed and had a dreamless night.

I woke up on my regular time and did the same exact thing as I do every day, but instead of Sam running with me, this time it was Jared. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for racing so I just kept jogging until we reached the house. I immediately ran to get my underwear and bathrobe and got into the bathroom. After I was done I went into my bedroom and locked the door.

I felt crappy today, so I wore a blue tank-top, with some jeans, a gray, sleeveless hoodie with little blue hearts on them and my gray Vans. After that I put my hair in a ponytail, I only put some light brown lip gloss on and put on a bit of perfume.

I realized that today I had gymnastics practice so I made my gym bag which consisted of my gray leotard, deodorant and a towel.

I walked downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was quiet when I entered the kitchen, but as soon as I got my plate and started eating my breakfast the conversations started. I realized, however, that there was one missing presence.

"Where's Sam?" I asked no one in particular.

''He went out to take care of some things." Emily was the one to answer.

I nodded not caring what that meant. I finished my breakfast, which were chocolate chip pancakes, and waited for the rest of them to finish. Today we were riding on Paul's truck. When they were done I sat in the backseat with Embry, while Jared sat next to Paul.

"Buckle up." Paul said as he pulled out of the driveway. We made it with fifteen minutes left to spare.

"Hey, can one of you guys take me to my gymnastics practice?" The three of them were looking everywhere but at my face.

"Come on! You're guys must like girls in leotards." I said looking at the three of them.

I know that none of them were virgins. Jared lost his when he was sixteen, Paul claims he lost his when he was thirteen and Embry lost his when he was fifteen. So the fact that a bunch of girls running around in leotards wasn't provoking them to come to my practice meant something big was going to happen.

"We can't today, Lex." Embry finally broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Pack meeting." Jared said simply.

"Oh, ok, well then I'll just ask Quil to take me then. I'll leave my bag here and come pick it up when school ends, ok?" I said to Paul as he nodded.

I decided to go to my homeroom and wait for the bell to ring. By a miracle Quil came in first, so I decided to talk to him about my confrontation with Billy. To say he was in shock was the least of it.

"So… does that mean that you're not going back to Billy's?" I nodded: "What are you going to tell Jake?"

I sighed: "I don't know, but with the way he's always hanging out with Bella I doubt he'll ask me to go to his house, so I won't tell him anything."

"Well, ok, I guess…" We stopped talking when Jake came in the classroom.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jake said smiling.

'The fact that I yelled at your dad yesterday and claimed my undying love to you…'

"Not much, cuz. What about you?"

"Glad you asked, I think Bella might have some feelings for me, but she still can't seem to forget about that douchebag. Hey, Lexi, you're a girl, right?"

I glared at him while Quil started laughing.

"Last time I checked…" I mumbled.

"Not what I meant. I'm just curious; do you girls act like that when some guy dumps you?"

'I wouldn't know because I've never had a boyfriend.'

"Well they didn't actually break up, and he is her first love, so technically she isn't available and the reason she isn't responding to your feelings are because of these factors." I started counting them of with mi hand: "First, your two years younger than her, Edward is one year younger than her. Second, Edward acts like a gentleman, you act like a possessive guy. Tres, you're pressuring her to start a relationship with you and she's still broken hearted for Edward leaving her."

'Other factor, he's a vampire and you're no match for him…' I said to myself as Jacob glared at me: 'What have I done now?'

"Look you wanted my opinion and I told you my opinion so stop glaring at me and stay quiet, class starts in five minutes. Which reminds me…Quil? Can you take me to Forks, I got gym practice and don't have a ride." Quil nodded as the health teacher came in for class.

Classes were equally boring; taking the same classes at the same time every day. Embry and Quil didn't talk to me, because the Spanish teacher came in with a pop quiz. Kim didn't come to theater today so, even though the class was entertaining, it still wasn't the same without Kim. English passed as a blur and now it was lunch time.

Today I didn't have to wait for Quil and Jake, because I sat with the pack today, so I hurried and made the line and grabbed my lunch. I sat were normally the pack sits and waited for them to come. I heard their heavy footsteps and heard their loud laughter as they sat down with. I took notice of Jake and Quil nodding my way, I waved back and started eating my lunch.

"So, did that Ateara kid agreed to take you to practice?" Paul said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yes he did and his name is Quil." I glared at him, but he just dismissed it.

We talked about nothing in particular, until the bell rang. I waited for Paul so we could go to class together. After two periods of boredom I got my free period with the guys as we also talked about nothing in particular.

The bell rang and I went to Paul's car to wait for him so I could get my bag. I saw the pack in the distance as I screamed at Paul: "Can you be any slower Lahote? My grandma is faster than you!"

Paul just glared at me and started walking faster. When he reached his car he opened it and I took out my gymnastics bag and left my schoolbag in his car.

"Embry, make sure you take my book bag to my house."

Embry just nodded and sat in the back of the car.

"Ok guys be careful on the road and don't pick up random hookers."

"Yeah, yeah…" Paul said starting the car up.

"Have fun on your gym practice!" Jared said as he got in the car.

"I will thanks! I'll see you guys later!" With that they left the parking lot. I then turned to look for Quil and saw him flirting with two freshman girls and an amused Jacob at his side.

I walked up next to Jake and asked: "How's he doing?"

Jake looked at me and then answered: "He's crashing and burning and these girls are two years younger than us. I still like his persistence, though, that means he's never going to give up trying until he gets what he wants."

"Well, I don't care if he gets what he wants because I'm late for gym and he's my lift, so if you don't mind…" Jake stood out of the way and I went over Quil: "Yo, Ateara come on man! I need you to take me to gymnastics practice in like, half an hour. So can you please proceed with your flirting with these two desperate girls?" The girls' faces looked flabbergasted and Quil had a face of annoyance.

The two girls huffed and left with their chins held high.

"Oh, come on Lex! I had a shot with them!"

"Well to bad next time flirt when you don't have to take me to gym practice." I said getting inside the backseat of his car and buckling my seatbelt. Quil and Jake entered the care a minute later and we were off to Port Angeles Gymnasium.

Neither Forks nor La Push has a gymnasium or a gymnastics team, so that's why I have to go to Port Angeles. We got there five minutes early.

"So, you guys don't have to stay and watch me, you can and look at the shops or something. I'll call you when I'm done, ok?" I said to Quil and Jake.

"Thanks Lex, I actually have to go to the auto shop to see if they have some parts, so it won't take us that long. Maybe we'll catch the end of your practice." Jake said while he dragged Quil to the auto shop.

I entered the gym and immediately felt in my element, like the pack feels when they're in the woods. I saw all of the familiar faces. Since Port Angeles has the only gymnasium around some girls from Forks and even some from La Push come here to do gymnastics. It seems the little girls have finished their practice, so now it's the big girls to play.

I noticed my coach, Missus Helga Tolstaya, talking to a few mothers. Helga is a great coach, but she never made it to the Olympics. She was a Senior Elite (the highest gymnastic ranking), but soon quit to settle down and have a family. She married a Russian gymnast by the name of Andrei Tolstoy and had twins.

Ah, yes, the Tolstaya twins. Natasha and Natalia Tolstaya are thirteen year old Russian gymnastic prodigies! They became Junior Elite when they were ten years old, so they've been in our team for three years now. They're blonde, hazel eyes, with white porcelain skin and have little freckles on their faces.

In our gymnasium we have the standard levels. Levels 1-2 are for the four year olds; levels 3-6 are for the five to six year olds; levels 7-8 are for the seven to eight year olds; and levels 9-10 are for nine to ten year olds. This all depends on what the coaches and the officials say, so if the coach says you're ready for elite and the officials says you're not then you have to stay in the same level and see how it goes from there.

So, if you're wondering I'm still in Junior Elite, but the officials and the coaches are always looking to see if I can pass to be on the Senior Elite team when I'm sixteen, which would be awesome by the way!

As I'm thinking of the 'what if's' I noticed my hottie assistant coach.

Oh come on! I'm aloud to check out other guys to you know? I mean I do live in a house full of hot werewolves, literally and figuratively.

Well anyways my hot assistant coach is called Aiden Thompson and he's nineteen and full of gymnastic muscly goodness! He's actually part of the Senior Elite, but doesn't want to go to the Olympics. He says he just does it for the love of the sport, kind of like a hobby. He has spiky brown hair and eyes, his skin is and olive color, he says he's half Japanese from his mother side and you can it in his eye shape. Every girl here wanted to gain his attention, and who wouldn't. Although my heart belonged to someone else if Aiden asked me out I would say yes in a heartbeat.

What? He is f-ing gorgeous, insert eye roll here.

Anyways as I made my way to the bleachers I hear the heavy thick laced Latin accent from one of my BFF's.

"Lexi? Where have you been mamita? I saw you arrive with two gorgeous men and they look so yummy!" I heard Carmen as she walked and gave me a hug.

"You know Chula, just chilling with my sluts!" We both giggled at that.

Carmen Santiago was everything you'd expect from a puertorrican girl. Both her parents are from Puerto Rico, but her dad's company got him a raise and an upgrade and now they live in Port Angeles. She had mocha skin, fiery brown eyes and hair to match. Every girl was jealous of her, especially her body. She had those Latin curves and a big booty to prove her puertorrican-ness. She was a year younger than me but you would never know that if you saw her the first time. She also likes to be called Chula because Carmen is too long to say.

We kept walking to the bleachers when we heard someone calling to us.

"What up my bitches? Kurt Hummel has arrived." Ah, Kurt our gay friend.

"Kurt, I thought you liked guys?" Chula said while Kurt catches up to us and placed his arms over both of our shoulders.

"Oh, honey if I wasn't so gay I totally would've had my way with both of you." He then proceeds to slap both our asses.

"That's nice Kurt, but you know I'm not like Chula here. I don't have a big bubble but, so thanks for leaving your hand imprinted in my ass!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Anytime my little Pocahontas!"

Kurt has been our gay friend since time could tell. He has brown hair and bluish eyes. He's about my age and if he totally wasn't gay I would've given up on Jake and dated him. Kurt always gives us compliments, even if we're not in our finest moment. I used to bring him home, until Sam realized that Kurt was checking him out and specifically told me not bring him around anymore.

'_Homophobic jerk!'_

We started laughing at a joke that Kurt said when Helga blew the whistle.

"All right! Listen up! We've got less than a week to finish preparing for our Semi-Finals and if we place we will be going to the Finals! After that an entire year of intense training for some of you to move up with the Senior Elite group. Only sixteen and up can try out the rest of you will not, unless it seems fit with the officials. In another note college scouts will be in the Semi-Finals so for those of you who need scholarships I suggest you work harder than ever before. Are we clear?" Helga stopped her ranting to see if we were listening.

"Yes coach!" Everyone answered.

"Good, now on to other things, let's revise where each of you will be competing in…" Helga basically named every one of our teammates, but I'm sure you're only interested in my friends and me. So, I'll skip.

Carmen got vault and balance beam.

Natalia and Natasha got uneven bars.

Kurt got still rings and floor.

I got vault and floor.

After warming up for an hour coach rounded us in and we got down to business.

"All right, let's start with Double NTT!" Double NTT stands for the Double N Tolstaya Twins (get it, because both of their names start with N and their last names start with T and their twins), yeah our coach isn't really great with nicknames.

As the girls went one after the other I realized why they were so good with the uneven bars. Given their short stature and their age they have more flexibility, agility and aero precision. They still haven't fully developed, so their breasts and their backsides won't throw them off balance. That is if they even get those.

After they were done coach called other guys and girls until I heard her calling for Kurt, her nickname for her Gay Pride, don't be offended Kurt suggested it. For being girly, Kurt had really strong arms, not as strong as the pack but it's in there. He could really hold his own in a fist fight with those arms.

When Kurt was done she called in Chula to practice her uneven bars routine. Chula was really flawless on the bar it was like she had and entire dance floor when in reality she only had a flat bar.

Coach then called me so I could stand next to Chula for our Vault practice. Chula went first and even though her body proportion should weigh her off she still ran fast. When she reached the 'tongue' she did three summersaults and sticks the landing. If any spectator saw they would have thought it was perfect. They would be wrong. Chula was three inches away of breaking her ankle off the runway a BIG mistake.

"CHULA! You're landing was way off! You could've injured yourself! I told you two summersaults, your body can only hold two!" Chula nodded at coach and went back to try it again. This time she did better.

"Better!" Coach said: "Alright Lexi you're turn." I nodded and made my way to the runway.

I felt the fire that always burned when I was about to do a stunt. My body shake with anticipation as Aiden gives the call out signal.

'_3, 2, 1, GO!'_

As my mind tells my body to run, I see it all in slow motion. I always try to think about Sam or the pack when they run off into the woods. The wind in my face, the rush I get as I tell my legs to go faster, and faster. I reached my target and placed my palms flat on the 'tongue' and counted my summersaults to three, which is what my body can normally take. As I feel myself in the air I do my last twist and stick the landing.

I breathe in and out as I'm trying to get air in my lungs.

"Good job Lexi, I still need more speed, but you did ok. Alright guys and girls time to go. Remember our meet is this Saturday in Seattle gymnasium. If we place on semi-finals the finals will be in Houston, Texas and we will be staying there for a week to get accustomed to the weather and practice in their territory. Now I received an e-mail telling me that the three teams who place on finals will get an all paid expense trip to Hawaii. So practice, practice, practice and see you tomorrow."

After that it was already time to go home. Some girls stayed to practice more, but I knew Quil and Jake wanted to go home. So I said goodbye to my friends and ran to the parking lot.

"What's up guys?" I aid as I ran towards them.

"You were awesome out there Lex! I don't know what that lady is thinking but you did great!" Quil said gushing over me.

"I sometimes forget why you're in gymnastics and every time I see you practice I remember why. Don't ever give this up!" Jake said as we started driving off to La Push.

"I know right? We are so totally placing this year and then we can go to Texas and if we win that we get to go to Hawaii!" I said gushing at fact of seeing a real warm beach with beach weather and sun, lots and lots of sun!

We then changed topics and started talking of other things, and to my surprise none of them involved Bella! I know I was shocked too.

Quil dropped me off into my house first after we departed I came home exhausted. No one was there except Emily. I said goodnight to her and went to bed without eating dinner.

I can't wait for Saturday!

**So a few things: **

**I reread my earlier chapters and realized that the timing in the story is way off! Bella has been in Forks for one year and 2 months (Thanks Twilight Lexicon Timeline!)! That means that this story takes place in February, so Lexi turns 16 in February! **

**The oc's I placed here are very important for a Sequel I'm going to be doing. So keep an eye out after I finish this story. I also hope you recognized one of them, ;)**

**For those who are waiting for Jacob to imprint on Lexi (it is a Jacob X OC fanfic, duh'), I give it take for one or two chapters, so get excited!**

**And finally, even though it's the holidays I do have a social and family life so I may or may not update everyday…So be patient with me!**

**Lots of love! Princess Aria Romanov!**

**P.S. if you can guess why these oc are so important I'd like you to review telling me why. Whoever can guess why I'll do a one shot with you and your favorite wolf! YAY! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry my little ones! When I was writing this chapter I moved my laptop screen and it just broke! Literally it cracked in front of my eyes so it took the guy that fixed it two months! TWO MONTHS! But now I'm back and I have to be more careful with my laptop usage! Love you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight…**

The week passed by with a blur. My mind only set and focused on my next competition.

I did the normal routine: exercise, breakfast, school, lunch on the different tables, practice, homework, dinner, sleep.

I was so excited, tomorrow was the day of my competition and I was ready to roll! So this is how everything is going to go down: Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil, Jake and I are going to ride in Sam's truck. Paul and Jared are staying to patrol around the area and Emily is going to tape my competition so they can see it later. Billy, though I am still surprise, is going with Sue, Harry and Seth.

That's how it would've gone down if Jake hadn't invited Bella, so Seth is coming with us and Jake is going with the elders. As I sleep with anticipation I realized that I have to give it my all tomorrow. My alarm wakes me up at five am sharp. It's a two hour drive to Seattle, so we will arrive between eight or nine, if the guys wake up and hurry.

I grabbed my black sports bra, my black panties and my bathrobe and took a shower. After I was done I went into my bedroom, locked the door and got ready for my big competition. I put on my turquoise leotard with silver lining at the sides of it. Every girl will be wearing the same one. I put on some deodorant, although I still have to take it after the competition, I mean we sweat like pigs in a blanket. After that I put on my light orange 'Juicy' sweat pants with the white jacket that in the back had the logo of our gymnasium and on the bottom it read out La Push, in the front in small letters it said my full name.

You might be wondering, why La Push, I thought the gymnasium was in Port Angeles? Well it is, but because of the amount of people that go from different districts we have to place our real district.

In our Junior Elite team there are two other girls that represent La Push. Carmen and the twins represent Port Angeles and Kurt represents Forks. So, we are a team, just from different districts. I then put on my black socks with my white Nike's and head downstairs towards the kitchen.

"At least somebody is up." I said to Emily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you excited? This the big deal, you know? I'll love you no matter what, but you better bring me gold!" Ever since Emily moved here she became like one of those soccer moms who praise your every move and scream: 'That's my baby!' Something's like that…

"Emi, do you want me to wake up Sam, so we can eat and pick up the rest of the guys?" I said while putting the plates on the table.

"Yes, of course. Go wake up Sam. I'm sure he's excited for you."

I went upstairs to Sam's room. Before I could knock on the door Sam opened it.

"I'm up, I'm up! Let me take a quick shower and then we'll pick up Quil and Embry at Old Quil's place and after that we'll go to Billy's and pick up Seth, ok?"

Before I could answer he was already closing the door in my face to go into his and Emily's personal bathroom. I do not want to know what he does in there so I went into the kitchen to see that Jared and Paul were eating their breakfast, and then they were on their way to do patrolling.

"Hey Lex, ready for your big day?" Jared asked as he stuffed his face with toast.

"Yeah. A little nervous, but I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"That's the spirit Lex!" Paul answered fist bumping me.

"Here you go Lex, eat up you're going to need all of your energy." Emily said, handing me a plate of eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and orange juice.

"Wow, thanks Emi, lots of protein." I said jokingly as I started eating my eggs.

A few minutes later, Sam came down gave Emily a quick kiss picked up his three plates and started eating his breakfast. After a quite interesting breakfast, Jared and Paul left to start patrol.

"Alright squirt time to get going…" Sam said grabbing his car keys and heading out to his truck.

The ten minute drive from my place to old Quil's place was a little bit quiet, until I saw Embry and Quill waiting for me outside. They had white and red banners and their faces were painted with white and red stripes with a shirt that had my name and competition number on it. I laughed at their crazy antics.

"You guys are crazy!" I said as they got in the truck. If you're wondering, Sam has the truck where four to five people can sit in front of the cab.

Sam was driving and Emily was sitting in the passenger side while Quil, Embry and I were sitting on the back seat. We were laughing and chilling and having a good time. Our next stop took us about ten more minutes. I saw Seth waving at me so I waved back, and then I saw Jacob and the slut-I mean Bella-apart from the group. Sam honked his horn and Seth got in. I had to sit in between Embry's and Quil's lap so Seth can fit.

"Hi Cousin Emily, thanks for letting me ride with the champion! So Lex how are you feeling? You must be pumped up, right?" Seth was just so adorable; he was like a little kid.

"I'm feeling good and hell yeah I'm pumped up. I'm going to win me gold!" I said smiling to Seth and giving him two thumbs up.

After I saw the 'You are now leaving La Push' sign I told Sam to pump up the volume. We started singing along to Pumped up Kicks, 'cause what can get you more pumped up than a song that says pumped up? During our two hours we sang renditions of Michael Jackson (May he rest in peace), Bon Jovi, Nickelback, Paramore, Madonna and Lady Gaga. When we made it to the Seattle gymnasium that's where my nerves started kicking in. Sam parked and we all got out of the car.

"Ok, I'm going to find my team, register and start warming up. You guys find the closest seats you can find and wish me good luck."

"Lexi you don't need good luck, you're totally going to win this!" Seth said with so much optimism that I gave him a big hug.

What? I'm not a cradle robber and if I was I would totally choose Seth he is such a cutie pie! His future girlfriend would be so lucky! After I let go of Seth I gave everyone else a hug, and then entered the gymnasium.

If anyone of you saw the movie "Stick it" you might remember the competition scene, right? Well that's what it looked like. The crowd entering different doors and sitting down; balloon arches everywhere; the judges table covered with lots of documents and of course we can't forget the competition doing warm ups. I saw the colors of my team and ran towards them.

"Hey Lexi you made it!" Kurt said hugging me.

"Yeah, so have you scoped out the competition?" I said looking around me.

"Yeah, we did chica, and look who's on floor…" Chula said pointing at a figure that was doing triple summersaults on the floor.

"No fucking way! Why her? She's totally going to kick my ass!" I shrieked as I saw Camilla Branson aka Champion. Ugh! I hate her, she's a shoe in to go to the Olympics and she hates my guts. Not my fault that I beat her ass when we were kids, but now she's got it bad for me…

"Don't worry about her Lexi; she's got nothing on you."

"Oh, Aiden, I didn't see you there, and don't worry about me, I'll make sure to give it my all."

"Alright, go warm up for the vault event and I'll get you sign in."

"Thanks Aiden."

"No problem Lex…"

With that I went with Chula to warm up for our events after stretching for thirty minutes and practiced my floor routine for a little bit, can't let the competition see my entire routine now can I?

"Ok, ok get into the lineup we're about to begin!" Coach said as she ran around like a headless chicken looking for our other teammates.

They started with the Seattle anthem and finished with the USA anthem. After the anthems were done the lineup started to head out into the stage to present ourselves with the judges and the crowd. As I kept waving I started to look around to see if my family was there. I didn't have to look too much there in the second row was family seated in this order: Sam, Emily, Sue, Harry, Billy, Quil, Seth, Embry, Jacob, and of course Bella… The guys were holding a banner that read: _'Lexi is #1, bitches!'_ I laughed so hard at that and when I saw the rest they were all cheering me on.

For the next few hours the competition began to heat up. Some became victorious others suffered causalities like breaking their legs or falling off mats, vaults, long beams you name it. We were sweating like crazy our stamina's were proved to the limits, as it was Kurt placed third on his still rings routine, but unfortunately got fifth on his floor routine. I think the judges have something against using Adam Lambert's 'If I had you' for a floor routine song, not that Kurt did mind.

As always the twins placed first and second on their uneven bars routine (Natasha got first and Natalia second.). They always compete against each other and they sometimes give me the creeps on how good they act it out, or maybe they don't? Moving on! Chula placed third in her balance beams routine; right now she's going to do her vault routine.

"The tension in this gymnasium is incredible Sasha if Carmen 'Chula' Santiago can do this vault routine right her team can place second place."

"You are correct Tom, one mistake and it will have to take her other teammate, Alexandria 'Lexi' Uley to come to the rescue and they still will place a rough third place."

"All right Sasha it looks like Carmen is ready to make her routine, let's wait and see what happens."

"She's gaining speed Tom."

"That's one, two and oh my God, Sasha she just sprained her ankle and fell off the mat."

"Tom it looks like her coach and assistant coach are attending her right now."

"The paramedics are taking her in the stretcher Sasha; I think she just injured her head, because it looks like she's bleeding."

"The crowd is wondering what will happen now, if the competition is to be rescheduled or will they keep going on."

"It looks like Mister Jonathan Banks, our head judge, will try to calm the audience."

"The competition will still go on and we will ask the crowd to please stay calm and seated. We have professional doctors in the arena doing what they can to help Miss Santiago. Now, because of her massive injury, Miss Santiago's scores will not be noted. It is up to her teammate to place for her team, so good luck to the rest of the competitors and let's keep the competition going."

What happened to Chula was beginning to wear our spirits down, but I couldn't afford to lose this. My team was counting on me and if Chula found out that I didn't place she would come and kick my ass and bury me alive somewhere. As I was thinking of ways that Chula would kill me I sense the tension in the air. I had to do this routine right or we won't qualify in this event for finals. I closed my eyes and my inner babble took over.

'_Ok, Lexi, just breathe in and out, in and out. You can do this you have been preparing all these months for this, you will do this and you will place second. Come on Lexi; just think of your friends and family…'_

"Ready, set, go!"

Ever since I was a kid, when they would ask me to do this event I would always think of a dream I always have. My dream entails me running in the woods with a beautiful white dress that seems to be ripped. As I keep running I sense two packs of wolves, on my left a black wolf with eleven other wolves; on my right a russet wolf with four other wolves. At the end of our running they all stand together and I always seem to embrace the russet wolf. It's a nice dream and I've had it ever since I could remember, I don't know what it means. I just use it to say to myself that at the end of the runway the russet wolf will be waiting for me.

"And she sticks the landing Sasha! The Port Angeles crew has placed for the finals on this event!"

"Yes they did Tom, and now it's time for the final event of the day, the female floor event."

"All right Lexi, listen up, you're going to go last so you can rest up as much as you can. Remember to give it your all in this event we got to place first! There's no second; no third, only first! Got it?"

As I nodded yes and tried to catch my breath I took notice of my friends and family. They were still cheering, but I think the whole Chula incident might've shocked them up a little bit. I gave them a small smile and thumbs up so they knew I was ok. As the competition dwindles down, I saw my greatest competition. Camilla was doing her routine with Britney Spears _'Circus' _as her routine song.

'_Of course a blonde would choose a pop song form a blonde artist.' _I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"And Tom, Miss Camilla Branson just ended her routine with a perfect triple back flip."

"Indeed Sasha, now it's time for Miss Alexandria 'Lexi' Uley to do her routine. Did you know that these two girls are called the eternal rivals?"

"Of course Tom, so you better expect Miss Uley to bring it on the mat today, or else they won't place for this event in Houston."

"Hey there Pocahontas, ready to suck ass?"

"Not in your dreams Barbie, I'm about to stick it, just watch."

"Whatever you say, you little Cherokee Pocahontas wanna be."

"Oh I will; and by the way, I'm Quileute you bleached blonde bimbo!"

Now on the vault routine I think of that dream, but on the floor routine I think of something else. As I look up to the stands Jacob is whispering something in Bella's ear. Normally Jake would be looking at me and giving that cute smirk and wink my way, but that little potential boyfriend stealer is hogging his attention. So I got mad, like piss off or I'll cut your balls off mad, and too top it off Camilla was checking out Jacob like some pie at the carnival.

'_Ah hell no, this bitch is going to get it…'_

"Ready? Set? GO!"

I think I picked out the correct song for this routine. My anger was so much that the rhythm of the song suited my mood perfectly. As the first lines of Fall Out Boys 'Thanks for the Memories' played I needed to concentrate and let go. My turns and twists were flawless, my backbreaking moves were perfection, and my dance leaps were landed with such finesse you'd think I was flying. People were cheering me on which is to be expected, and now I needed to do my grand finale...

"Tom I think she's going to attempt to do the back hand out move."

"I think so to Sasha, let's watch."

I gather momentum and I did the move, like the one they did in Bring It On, were they ask Missy to do it for the cheerleading try outs? Something like that but at the end I do three backflips and a twist and land in a split.

"Sasha, she just landed a perfect landing. You hear that she just stick the landing!"

"And it seems Port Angeles will go to the finals!"

-One week later-

"Ready? Ok, 1, 2, 3!"

"Happy Birthday, Lexi!" And that's how the morning of my birthday started… Jared, Paul, and Embry screaming happy birthday while I woke up startled, jump out of the bed to land on the floor.

"Ugh, guys can you do this, like later it's still Saturday, and I like to have my beauty sleep." I said while I stood up from the floor and I dusted myself up.

I looked at my alarm clock and read it: "Why would you guys wake me up at 6:00 freaking am!"

"Because, Emily told us to wake you up cause you have to get ready for your sweet sixteen and stuff."

"Ugh, tell her that I'll be down in ten minutes! Now out, out, out! I got to get ready…" I said as I tried and failed to push the guys out of my room.

I took out my underwear with some black sweat pants and a white tank top. I then took off my clothes and put on my bathrobe to proceed taking a shower. After thirty minutes of being in the shower I went back to my room and put on my clothes with some black flip flops. Brushing my hair, I looked myself in the mirror and thought:

'_Finally, I'm sixteen! I can drive anywhere I want (under a respectful limit and area), I can get a weekend or summer job, and I can finally start dating alone! Bye, bye group dates or chaperoned dates, hello romantic dates without the pack or my brother trying to embarrass me! YES! Life is good…'_

I walked down the stairs with a huge grin on my face. I can't wait for my party today. We were going to do it at my backyard. The theme of the party was you guessed it, heart themed. All because I was born on February, didn't mean I had to do a heart theme, every freaking year! I digress, though, because the colors this year were red and silver. Unlike the last years which were red and pink, shudder, I hate pink, unless if I was wearing to show support against breast cancer…

"Hey Emi, I'm ready for our spa day!" I squealed like a, well like a teenage girl.

"Happy sweet sixteen, my, my you're growing up too fast. Next thing you know you'll be off to college or worse getting married!" Emily said while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Baby, I think it's too early to talk about marriage, especially my baby sister's." Sam said to Emily while giving me a hug: "Happy Birthday, Lexi, mom would be so proud to see you all grown up."

At the mention of mom I sighed sadly, today was also the day she died giving birth to me. I asked Sam to take me last night to the burial grounds so I could 'talk' to her. I did most of my crying there and on the way back.

"Ok, no sadness on your big day! We have a spa day to get to! Who's going to come with us, again?"

"Oh, um, let's see… Kim can't go because she's finishing up her homework. The twins had to visit their grandma before the party. So it's just going to be Chula, Kurt, you and me."

"Ok, then let's go…" Emily dragged me outside and what I saw made me scream like a lunatic.

In our driveway was a blue 2000 Corolla, Toyota with a big purple bow on it! I can't believe it! It's every teenagers dream to have a car when they're sixteen.

"How did you guys pulled this off? Never mind that I love you guys! I will be the best sister in the whole wide world! You guys rock so much! Oh, my, gosh! Can I drive, pretty, pretty please?" I said jumping up and down. I then proceeded to hug my car and then my brother.

"Yes, you can, but there are rules you have to abide: First, you can't be alone with a boy, unless it's Kurt then its ok. Second you can't drive and use your phone at the same time; you'll have to park the car somewhere to answer calls. Third I want you to clean the car two weekends a month. Fourth I want you to take the car to Jake every month so he can check it out and see if everything is ok. Fifth on the week you will drive this car to and from school or the gym; if you have to do a project at someone's house you have to call me. On the weekends you are to tell me where you are going and with whom and there at least better be someone in the car except a boy which brings me back to rule number one: NO BOYS! Got that?"

"Yep, so can I drive the car?" Sam sighed and nodded his head. Emily and I squealed like little girls and we got inside the car.

It took us an hour to make it to Port Angeles and Kurt was already waiting for me with Chula. Kurt had texted to me on our way over saying that his mom had dropped him off and so did Chula's mom (Breaking Sam's rule number two). When they saw me get out of my car they started squealing with me. We then hurried to get our spa day on. After two hours of complete relaxation, we went back to my house, it was 9:30 when we got there, so Emily decided to make us breakfast, which consisted of fried eggs, bacon, toast and a fruit salad. We were full and satisfied and decided to have a movie marathon while we waited for the clock to strike two pm.

The guys were setting up for tonight's big event, and Emily didn't want me to get stressed out so she told me to relax. I think she watched a little too much Sweet Sixteen for my liking. The party was to start at 8:00PM, but I would be making my grand entrance at 9:00 pm. Kurt and Chula were here to entertain the guest while I wait in my room. Of course the adults will be inside of the house, while the teenagers are in the backyard getting there dancing on. Jared and Paul are going to patrol until 10:30pm so there are no threats while Embry has the night off so he can stay at my party.

"Alright birthday girl it's two o' clock, so get on that shower, because you know who long it takes to dry that gorgeous hair of yours. Also remember to shave!" Kurt all but screamed at me from the bottom of the stairs.

I took my shower and shaved, and now was waiting for Kurt to get out of his shower (he was the last and longest one to shower). Chula and I opted to put on our dresses so we wouldn't ruin our makeup (Kurt and Chula brought all of their clothing essentials in their gymnastics bag).

Chula was wearing a daffodil cocktail length, strapless, peau de soie dress with a pleated detail and an empire waist with a tiered skirt. She was also wearing silver sandals with a silver necklace, bracelet and hoop earrings. Her makeup had silver eye shadow, liner and mascara with light-pink lip-gloss. She had an up-do hairstyle with a silver, flower clip, clipping her bangs away from her face.

As for Kurt, he's going to wear a blue buttoned down shirt, with black pants, shoes and belt. His hair is going to be styled into a faw-hawk.

And, you just only care for what I'm going to wear to my party, aren't ya'? Well you'll just have to wait and see, or read…

"Ok! I'm ready! Emily, come help me out so we can get these girl's ready to party!" Kurt all but yelled at Emily.

We heard her hurried steps on the stairs and then entered the room.

Emily was wearing a tangerine strapless cocktail length, lux chiffon dress with a rouched bodice and vertical bias ruffle skirt with a lux chiffon covered silver sequin belt. She was also wearing black strapping heels with silver rhinestones; a black heart necklace and black bangle bracelets with little black heart earrings. Her hair was curled at the bottom and she wore a black diadem to separate her bangs. Her makeup however was natural looking, with her tangerine eye shadow, brown liner and mascara, and tangerine lip-gloss.

All in all she looked good.

"Oh, Emily, you look hot!" Chula said: "I can't wait until Sam's sees you! Lexi, I hope you have earplugs, because your bro is going to be busy tonight."

"Thanks, Chula for that mental image." I glared at her as she smiles sheepishly.

"Alright guys, it's already 8:10 pm, some guest are arriving, and I don't want Sam to scare them away, so down you go! You'll see her in fifty minutes." Emily all but shoved them out the door so they can greet my guests: "Alright, now it's time for you to look amazing!" Emily started giggling like a maniac.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

-Fifty minutes later-

"Ok, Lexi, it's time for your big entrance! Wait until Sam sees you" Emily all but squeal like a little girl: "Sam, get your butt in here and see your sister!" We heard Sam walking towards my room and he froze.

"I look bad, don't I?" I asked as I twirled around a little.

I was wearing a red chiffon dress, that was long on the back, but on the front it reached to my knees. It had a rhinestone belt under my bosom. I wore some silver strappy heels, which I will change to some silver flats when I get too tired; rhinestone chain earrings with a rhinestone bracelet and necklace. My makeup consisted of silver eye shadow, black liner and mascara, en red ruby lips. My hair was in a bun head style with some curls around my face.

"I can't believe my little sister is all grown up… Next thing I know you'll be off to college." Sam then proceeded to hug me: "I'm so proud of you sis…"

I hugged him back, but couldn't cry. No seriously, I couldn't cry because then Emily would kill me.

"Ok, ok, enough mushy talk! It's time for your entrance, because your friends are desperate to see you!"

Emily ran down the stairs to cue my signal. Sam took my arm like a true gentleman and we headed towards the top of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Now, presenting, Miss Alexandria Uley!" Everyone then started clapping as I descended down the stairs. I plastered a big smile on my face as I greeted every one of my guests.

"Let's get this parted started!" Someone hollered and the Dj immediately put on up beat pop song.

I reached the backyard and I had already greeted all of my guests, except for one.

"Hey, Quil, where's Jake? I saw Billy and I thought that he be here by now!"

"He said he was coming later, he had to finish some things. Don't worry, he'll be here, so just dance my little friend, dance the night away!" Quil said, while spinning me around towards the dance floor.

I gave in and danced with the music. After two hours I was exhausted and decided to change my shoes and redo my makeup and hair. I went to my room and took of my shoes to put on the other shoes, as I look myself in the mirror I see Jake leaning against my door frame.

He was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned down shirt, with black pants and shoes. His hair was in a low ponytail. All in all, he was a Native American Fabio. I almost drooled and the way he was looking at me I can tell he was feeling the same way.

"Oh, Jake, I thought you wouldn't make it!" I walked towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, and sorry I came late, it was that I had to get ready, and then Bella had to pick me up…"

Wait! HOLD UP! Did he just say what I think he did?

"Did you just say that you invited Bella? Too my birthday party, my sweet sixteen?" I asked in disbelief.

He couldn't do this to me!

"Uh, yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind…"

"No, it's ok, where is she anyways?"

"She's downstairs talking to Quil, oh and before I forget." He reached into his pant pocket and took out a small box with a purple ribbon in it: "Here, I think you'll like it."

I opened the box and gasped, inside there was a silver charm bracelet with a boy in it and it had carved in Jacob.

"Oh, Jake, thank you so much!" I hugged him tight: "I love it; I'll put it on my charm bracelet once the party's over."

"I'm glad you liked it." He looked down on me, and he gave me a weird look.

This was my chance, my chance to prove to him that I'm so much better than Bella. I tipped my toes and went ahead and kissed him.

'Holy freaking cow, I'm kissing Jake! His lips are so soft and warm, like a pillow… And, oh my God! He's kissing me back!'

We kept at it for about a minute, and it would have been more, if a stupid, skanky bitch didn't ruined it by gasping. We broke apart and Jake's expression was if a deer caught in headlights. We then heard Bella turn around and ran while going down the stairs.

"Bells, I didn't mean too, it was a mistake, comeback!" Jake ran after her, and I ran after Jake, you know, after the initial shock of hearing him say that the kiss didn't mean anything!

We reached downstairs to the front yard, but Bella had already revved up her truck and speed out of the road.

"Jacob, please I can explain!" He turned around and he looked angry.

"Explain what, Lexi? That you kissed me while knowing that I love Bella? Because then there's nothing to explain, it's clear that your jealous of Bella!"

"I'm not jealous of Bella! Look Jake, the reason I kissed you is because I really like you! Like a lot! And, and I just wanted you to see that I'm so much better than her! Please Jake give me a chance!" At this point Sam, Jared, Embry and Quil were outside assessing the situation.

"Why would I give you a chance? You're nothing but a common girl, running around kissing any boy that seems interested than you. Well, let me tell you that I'm not interested in you, and I never will!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you kiss Paul! Or is it my imagination seeing a girl that looked a lot like you and boy a lot like Paul on your history classroom making out like a bitch in heat!" That did it for me.

He has never called anyone a bad name, not even after Embry 'left' him for my brother's pack. Tears were falling down my face, now.

"I will never like you, ever!" At that he turned around and walked towards his house.

I ran up my room and heard Sam say that the party was over. I saw Jacobs gift on my night stand and threw it with all my might at my bedroom wall. I fell back on the bed and kept on crying.

I hate Jacob black and nothing in this universe is going to make me change that!

Thank God that I leave on Monday for Texas for my gymnastics competition, because if I see him I will surely kill him.

**Sorry for the long wait but the holidays, college, family drama, and other stuff piled into my life. Also, I got a huge writer's block and it doesn't help if you start reading Harry Potter Fan fiction, or Pirates of the Caribbean, or Avatar: The Last Air bender, or Narnia, or Lord of the Rings… **

**Anyways that explains why this chapter is so long…**


End file.
